The Bet
by Melephunk2010
Summary: Jackson has a challenege for Aaron...will he succeed?


**The Bet**

**One shot aarson fanfic.**

Description: Jackson has a proposition for Aaron, and Aaron tries his hardest to make his boyfriend give up!

Aaron sighed as he rolled over in his bed, into the waiting arms of his lover. Jackson tenderly kissed the top of his head.

"Sleep well babe?"

"Well, I can't remember doing much sleeping…but yeah." Aaron teased, snuggling further down into the covers.

"I really wish I didn't have work today." Jackson sighed, trying his best to sit up, Aaron's arms and legs still firmly wrapped around his body. "Aaron you're gonna have to let go, mate."

"Don't wanna!" Aaron replied childishly, trying his best to stop his lover from leaving the warm cosy bed.

"If you don't let go, I'm not letting you take me out for dinner tonight!"

Aaron sat up and rubbed his tired eyes "Who said I was taking you out for dinner? You should take me out."

Jackson pulled on is jeans and sat back down on the bed.

"Tell you what, I'll make a bet with you. I have to ignore you, all day. If you get my attention at any point before we finish work, I'll take you out, If you fail, you take ME out. No physical contact allowed, no throwing stuff at each other. Just basic talking, right?"

"That's stupid!" Aaron groaned

"Scared you're gonna lose, grease monkey?"

"YOU'RE gonna lose, Walsh." Aaron grinned, his competitive side beginning to come through.

"So it's a bet then?" Jackson asked.

Aaron nodded his approval. "Just one thing I need to do before we start this, officially." Aaron grabbed Jackson's arm and pulled him down, kissing him passionately, he soon broke the kiss and grinned at his lover.

"The bet starts now, Aaron. Good luck."

Aaron enjoyed filling Cain in on the situation that was going on, Cain even gave Aaron a few tips on how to get Jackson's attention. Jackson couldn't look, smile or laugh at anything Aaron said, until 5pm. It was now nearly lunchtime and Jackson was doing well, considering some of the things Aaron had shouted. The most recent shout being: "Jackson honey, I think I may be pregnant."

Aaron sighed as his attempts were falling on deaf ears. He worked through his lunch break aswell, silently planning on what other things he could possibly say, Apart from standing on the roof of Declan's house and loudly proclaiming his love for Jackson, which he wasn't ready for, he'd pretty much tried everything.

Cain returned from his lunch break soon after. "Thought of anything else yet?" he asked

"Nah. Can't think of anything to do…Oooh." Aaron glanced quickly at Jackson's blue van, and another grin tugged at his mouth.

"I've had an idea, Cain. How do you withhold numbers on this?" Aaron asked, picking up the phone.

"You're gonna call him? He'll know it's you!"

"I can do a brilliant Irish accent Cain! Now, Tell me how to withhold a number!"

"Press the hash key."

Aaron nodded and did as instructed, he dialled the number that was on the side of Jackson's van, which would divert to his Business phone, not his personal one, so there was more of a chance of Jackson answering it.

Aaron tried his best to hold back the giggling as he pressed the call button.

"Hello, Jackson Walsh." The voice said on the other end.

"Urm Hi, This is Rick O'Shay.. I was wondering if you could possibly give me a quote for some building work I needed done?"

Cain looked impressed, Aaron could do an Irish accent, but seriously, Rick O'Shay? (ricochet) That had to be the worst Irish name ever.

"Yes that's no problem, What are you enquiring about?"

"Basically, It's for my mum, She needs a new kitchen fitted. I know a friend of yours from college. Aaron Livesy?" He even pronounced his name as _Air-ron_, knowing he couldn't stand it, and knowing that Jackson knew he couldn't stand it either.

"Ah yes. Ok I'm free tomorrow morning, so if you give me an address or something I could pop round and give you a quote? I can't really do anything until I've actually seen the level of work that needs to be done."

Aaron tried his best to hold back the giggling as he gave details of a fake address. Cain was now in hysterics, surprised at his nephew's actions to get a free meal.

"Ok, thank you Mr. O'Shay, I'll call round in the morning, at about 11?"

"That's fine Mr. Walsh Thank you.. Oh erm, Aaron also mentioned that…*normal accent* You need to pick him up at 7 because you have epically failed. Bye!"

Within minutes Jackson was outside the garage "You are SUCH a cheater Livesy!"

"Well, If that didn't count, you coming over here definitely does. You failed. Admit it."

"Is there anything you wont do? "Jackson im pregnant!"?"

"I'm skint, so no!" Aaron laughed

"I hate you." Jackson laughed

"Yeahh. Tell me that when you see the bill, cause you are taking me to that posh new restaurant in Hotten." Aaron moved forward and slapped Jackson's cheeks. "See you tonight, babe!"


End file.
